


The Second Side

by Trashfoxkitty



Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pissed Fuyuhiko, She just doesn't understand that she doesnt have to know everything, Sonia's trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Summary: Sonia has a talk with Fuyuhiko. It doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Hinted Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007223
Kudos: 78





	The Second Side

“So, why the hell did you want to meet up?” Fuyuhiko growled at Sonia as the princess made her way towards him. “And why did you choose such a suspicious place?”

Zed place was a small alleyway in between two of the school buildings, one that didn’t get any foot traffic. It was also rather dark at this time of day since it was between two tall buildings. It was the perfect place to sneak something. Or in this case, talk about a few of your friends.

“I have noticed that two of our classmates have grown quite close.” She remarked. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, “Did you really meet up to gossip about the idiots in our class. Tch. What a waste of time.” He put his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know if you noticed but I don’t give a shit about what those losers do. If you're gonna spread some super high school level rumors, don’t bullshit at me.” 

Sonia quickly shook her head, “I do not wish to cause any drama of any sort, I just had a feeling that you may be able to help me. You see, the two people I speak of are Gundham and Kazuichi. They have been very close this past few weeks.”   
  
“Good for them.” And he meant it too. Neither of them were bad people and if Kaz is finally making new friends then he was happy for him.

“I wish to know why.”

A pause.

“What did you just say-”

“I wish to know why.” She repeated.

He took a deep breath, “Why does that matter?”

“I just thought it was… off.” Sonia hummed as she struggled to find the right words, “They were always at each other's throats. Something musty have happened to incite this new bond.”

He resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, “Even if something did happen, it’s none of our business. Don’t go looking into it.”

“But-” She started but was quickly cut off by the Yakuza.

“But nothing! It’s none of your business so just don’t. So what if they are friends now? It doesn’t give you the right to go and mess with that!” His face was red with rage as he glared at the princess. “We are done here.” He quickly turned on his heel and walked away. 

Sonia blinked in shock. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 


End file.
